


May 3, 1999

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24553537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''I'll purchase the stuffed animal,'' Amos said.





	May 3, 1999

I never created Superman TAS.

''I'll purchase the stuffed animal,'' Amos said before he just remembered he couldn't afford what Supergirl wanted.

THE END


End file.
